


The Mushroom Kingdom Needs an Iron Fist

by Cad48



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cad48/pseuds/Cad48
Summary: Following on from the events of Super Mario Odyssey, Peach's father, King Bello, is unhappy with her decision to go on vacation and spend time with Mario, a horrible war criminal in his eyes. Thus, he makes the only logical decision: To chase her down. However, Bello is overlooking Mario's true crimes...





	The Mushroom Kingdom Needs an Iron Fist

“She did WHAT?”  
“Yes, I-I’m terribly sorry, I would have stopped her… we’ll get right to finding her! Sir Mario should be near the castle, he can help!”  
“DON’T MENTION THAT NAME!”  
“Sorry, your Majesty…”  
Blood was running hot in the Mushroom Kingdom. Not only had the fair princess of the kingdom, and only heir to the throne, been kidnapped again, she had been rescued again by Sir Mario Mario of the Mushroom Way, notorious for his killing of many members of Bowser’s army. Sir Mario would have been debased if Princess Peach and Queen Amelia didn’t oppose it. After the whole kidnapping-rescuing business, though, Peach decided to just up and go on vacation. This was, in King Bello’s opinion, too dangerous for his sweet, sweet daughter. Every time he’d lock her up in his castle, his wife would just let her out. And, of course, he was just about to talk to her about finding a non-Mario husband, like that Wario guy, who was clearly rich.  
The Toad servants were scurrying around the castle, attempting to find clues to the princess’s whereabouts.  
And, of course, Toadsworth was being admitted to the local hospital.  
The queen was being no help at all, saying, like she always did, that “She’ll be fine” and “If anything happens to her, Sir Mario will be at her side in an instant.” In addition, those rumors… Could she really have been dragged away by a member of the Cap Kingdom’s upper class? Did this thing “capture” her? Bello would have to consider negotiations.  
That must be where she went! To the Cap Kingdom!

The next few hours were a blur, with the private plane being quickly arranged and Bello, Amelia, Toadsworth, some doctors accompanying Toadsworth to check on his condition, and some other assorted Toad servants boarding. The preparations went incredibly quick. Oh, how glad was Bello that his great-grandfather had subjugated the other races and made humans the ruling caste in the Mushroom Kingdom. Alas, that was not what was happening at the moment, and the private plane took off for Bonneton.  
Upon arrival, they were greeted by King Breton and Queen Crown, the monarchs, who had been informed of the situation. However, these monarchs had worrying news: “Oh, yes, your daughter? She was here, with ours.”  
Bello was fuming. “What do you mean, she _was_ here. She _is_ here, right?”  
“Oh, no, our daughter came home for a visit and asked to go on a vacation with her new best friend. We were wary, but then we realized who her friend was, and Sir Mario even came to visit us again!” Queen Crown punctuated her statement with a nice chuckle.  
King Bello was sinking into a fit of rage. “YOU NO-GOOD POISON MUSHROOMS! MY DAUGHTER(and yours but who cares) COULD GET KIDNAPPED AGAIN, AND YOU JUST SEND THEM OFF ON VACATION WITH A WAR CRIMINAL!”  
King Breton was terrified. “I-I’m so-sorry, but Sir M-Mario isn’t a war criminal. He’s a hero who-”  
Breton was cut off as Bello continued to rage, keeping his crown securely on his head. “YOU DON’T KNOW HALF THE STUFF MARIO’S DONE! THE LIVES HE’S TAKEN! ALL SO HE CAN RESCUE MY DAUGHTER FROM A PLACE WHERE I COULD GET HER OUT WITH MY ARMIES! MAYBE YOU AREN’T FIT TO BE PARENTS!” he bellowed, as his Toad servants frantically tried to drag him towards the plane. Bello turned around and stomped onboard. “Come on. We’re looking for her in the Cascade Kingdom. She couldn’t have gotten far, could she?

As their plane underwent a water landing near Fossil Falls, Bello was growing impatient. If he had landed a moment earlier, he would have seen a red hat-shaped airship take off towards the east. “GET OUT AND SEARCH FOR MY DAUGHTER!” the king commanded his servants. “EXTRA FOOD TONIGHT FOR FINDING HER OR A CLUE AS TO HER LOCATION, NO FOOD FOR NOT SEARCHING! Barring you, Toadsworth, old friend.” The Toads frantically left the plane to search.

About twenty minutes later, a yellow Toad swam towards the plane with a list held above the water. “What is that?” asked Bello, unimpressed.  
“Your Majesty,” the Toad said, catching his breath, “it’s Princess Peach’s travel itinerary. She dropped it atop the waterfall.”

“Hm…” said Bello, examining the list. “So she’s already been to Bonneton and Fossil Falls? She’s left for Tostarena already?” Bello frantically called the Toads back to the plane and set off for the Sand Kingdom. “We can’t have the world or the press find out that I let my daughter go on her own,” Bello muttered under his breath, with the list clenched in his hands.  
The last two items on the list went unread, however:  
Bowser’s Castle and Honeylune Ridge.

“Was that… King Bello’s private plane?” asked a Toad with a headlamp at the top of Fossil Falls. “I need to warn Mario and Peach about this.”  
The Toad set off for his starship shaped like a Super Mushroom.  
“Full speed ahead… to Lake Lamode.” he ordered the three awake crew members.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, "Peach's father chases her while she's on vacation" is not the whole fic. I have another arc planned.


End file.
